Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various portable electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, electronic notes, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and wearable devices, which may perform communication and may process personal information during their movement, have come to the market. Such portable electronic devices may have a variety of functions, such as a video call function, an electronic note function, a text function, an electronic mail (e-mail) function, and an Internet function, as well as a voice call function and a short message sending function, through rapid technology development.
A portable electronic device may support a clipboard function of copying and pasting data. Users may easily collect and share information using the clipboard function, for example, may execute webpages and may verify information in their portable electronic devices and may copy only necessary regions and may collect the copied regions in other places or may share the copied regions with others.
If using the above-mentioned clipboard function, it is difficult for the user to verify whether desired details are correctly copied until copied details are pasted into another place.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.